Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Spider-Man VS Juri Han *Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose Possible Opponents *''DC Comics'' **Batman **Blue Beetle **Nightwing **Static **Deathstroke **Poison Ivy **Wonder Woman **Scarecrow **The Joker **The Flash *Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *''RWBY'' **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Street Fighter ** Ken Masters ** Gill * Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Undertale ** Muffet ** Sans * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Sonic the Hedgehog (...) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: Currently over 30 years * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 167lbs * Alias: Puny Parker, Petey, "Midtown High's Only Professional Wallflower," Tiger, Spidey, Webhead, Web-Slinger, Wallcrawler, Wall-crawler, Amazing Bag-Man, Bombastic Bag-Man, Captain Universe, Ricochet, Hornet, Dusk, Prodigy, Black Marvel, Daredevil, Green Hood, Mad Dog 336, Scarlet Spider, Iron Spider, Spider-Hulk, Spider-Lizard, Spider-Morphosis, Spider-Phoenix, Doctor Octopus, Superior Spider-Man, Wolverine, Punisher,Ben Reilly, Spider-X-Man, Professor S, Challenger, 'Pidey, Mr. Cartwright, Mr. Jameson, Mr. Simmons, Spider-Boy, Peter Palmer, Leo DiCaprio, Deadpool, Mud, Captain Klutz, John Doe, The Liar * Occupations: Vigilante, adventurer, inventor, President and CEO of Parker Industries, bodyguard, mechanic, mascot, and President of the Uncle Ben Foundation * Affiliation: Formerly Daily Bugle (formerly Front Line), Uncle Ben Foundation, Parker Industries (CEO), Horizon Labs, Parker Technologies , Daily Bugle / Front Line; The DB! / Daily Bugle, Daily Globe, Tricorp Research (As Peter Parker), Partner of Deadpool, Spider-Army; formerly Avengers, Inklings, Parker Industries, Avengers Unity Division, X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Special Class (teacher), Mighty Avengers, Web-Warriors (leader), Future Foundation, Heroes For Hire, New Avengers, Marvel Knights, Fantastic Four, Secret Avengers (Civil War), Superhuman Task Force (Pro-Registration Superheroes), Outlaws, New Fantastic Four, Brooklyn Avengers, Secret Defenders, Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men, the Mighty, Spider Society, mentor to Misfits, Frightful Four (hypnotized into joining), partner of Eddie Brock (Venom), Ben Reilly (Scarlet Spider), Kaine (Scarlet Spider), Alpha, Virtue, Black Cat, Toxin, Silk, host of the Uni Power, Avatar of the Great Weaver, former receptacle of The Other, Resistance (As Spider-Man) * Real Name: Dr. Peter Benjamin Parker * Orphaned * I.Q.: 250 * Has the most girlfriends of any superhero ever * Became blood brothers with Wolverine during a time travel adventure Powers and Abilities * Spider Physiology ** Wall-Crawling ** Mark of Kaine ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Enhanced Immune System ** Superhuman Equilibrium ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Spider-Sense *** Radio Frequency Detention * Indomitable Will * Genius-Level Intellect * Expert Inventor/Engineer * Skilled Photographer * Master Acrobat * Master Martial Artist Web-Shooters * His most distinguishing traits after his costume * Have been used by Deadpool * Twin Wrist-Mounted * Carousel Loaded ** Can be reloaded quickly; the magazines located in Peter's belt or pockets * Webbing dissolves in 1 hour * Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi * Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk and Rhino * Frequently aims for the eyes and mouth to disorient foes * Can create a bulletproof shield * Webbing on his armpits allow Peter some gliding abilities * Can fire as large web balls: acting like non-lethal bullets * Can create parachutes * Web swinging at subsonic speeds. ** Several Web swinging techniques; including sling-shotting himself and loop-de-loops * '576 possible web-shooter combinations' Feats & Stats * Lifted over 15 tons * Knocked out a dinosaur with one punch * Can hold up section of collapsing buildings * Pulled off Iron Man's armor with the Mark of Kaine * Broke through Doctor Octopus’ titanium-steel tentacles * Lifted a 30 ton train car * Can rip and bend apart steel beams * Lifted a falling skyscraper * Freed himself from tons of metal and debris * Stopped a speeding truck with his bare hands * Can lift huge amounts of rubble * Regularly dodges automatic fire * Can outrun cars and trains * His top speed is stated to be 250 mph * Dodged a 4,000 ft per second firearm from 2 meters away without his Spider-Sense * Tagged Speed Demon, who can travel at supersonic speeds * Blitzed Absorbing Man * Caught Electro off guard * Maneuvered his way through a laser system with ease * Can dodge Iron Man's repulsor blasts * Took a grenade to the face. * Survived being hit by a high-speed car * Regularly takes punches full-force by multiple super-powered villains * Didn’t flinch from punches to the face from the Punisher * Survives a massive amount of electricity * Survived an explosion capable of destroying buildings. * Can survive strikes from godlike characters like the Hulk Skills & Experiences * Beat the Hulk * Once stomped Wolverine in battle * Can go up against the likes of Captain America in hand-to-hand combat while blindfolded * Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the ultimate mutant * Even Reed Richards and Hank Pym noticed his intellect * Created three Spider-Armors, his Stealth Suit, his own web-shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000, noise reduction headphones, and his own spider webbing * Honorary member of the Fantastic Four * Defeated Quicksilver with his Spider-Sense Faults & Weaknesses * Doesn't usually take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to * Spider-Sense Disruption * Ethyl Chloride * Bad luck * Has limits when it comes to his durability Gallery Spider-man.png a42.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Disney Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Genius Category:Fist Fighters Category:1960s Category:Sony Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Regeneration Category:Scientific Creations Category:Light Users